


Mistress of the Game

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Magic, Romance, Samhain, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: It's Samhain, and magic is afoot. The thrill of the chase is abundant, but it's even more thrilling when you get caught. J&S and all that good juicy stuff! Happy Halloween and Blessed Samhain!





	Mistress of the Game

She slipped into the large ornate room largely unseen.

Her costume was sexy, but not anymore sexy than most of the party goers. She wore tight black leather corset, a matching skirt that barely covered her ass, lace stockings with a garter belt, high heels and long lace gloves that matched her stockings.

And the pièce de résistance, a black silk mask that covered the top half of her face, the edges curved and coming to points just at earlobe level, so only her nose, mouth and chin were completely uncovered. It was trimmed in lace and feathers, fastened by two ribbons at the back of her head.

She chose such a mask for a reason. She did not want to be recognized.

_Not yet anyway_.

She swayed to the music, taking an offered glass of wine from a tray a servant lowered in front of her with a wink. The young man blushed.

They great Samhain buffet was huge, with candy and sweets abundant. Jack 'o' lanterns of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, their faces leering out at the costumed party attendees as they reveled in food, drink, and pleasures of the season.

She sipped the drink as she moved through the crowd, trying not to notice the eyes that turned her way.

She wasn't here for them. Finally as people shifted and danced, she caught sight of who she was looking for.

_Him_.

He too was dressed in black. His shirt silk, his pants tight leather. The jacket crushed velvet with silver trimmings, silver glitter threaded through his blond hair. His horned mask in his hand.

He was laughing. Both women and men surrounded him, doing their best to catch his favor and attention with jokes, flirting and compliments.

In mid laugh his head turned and saw her.

He was no longer laughing as he drank her in with his blue blue eyes.

She could almost hear his thoughts.

_Who are you?_

She smiled and bowed her head, then slipped back through the crowd, not seeing him excuse himself from the adoring crowd, to follow.

She didn't have to see, to know he would give chase.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The woman was beautiful, there was certainly something familiar about her, a memory not quite coelescing. Before he could remember she smiled and disappeared.

He removed himself from the group of fawning courtiers and moved to find her.

_Who is that woman? How did she get here if I did not invite her?_

He walked through the large crowd, politely excusing his actions as he lightly shoved people out of the way. Not that anyone would dare impede him.

Glimpses. All he could find were glimpses. A feather, a flip of a dark curl, the brief turn of a heel, the impression of her smirk as she peeked at him then ducked away.

_You are playing a dangerous game, little one. _He thought.

He loved it. This woman, she knew.

_How does she know?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She managed to stay ahead of him. She knew he was getting a bit frustrated, but also was well aware that he loved the chase.

_The master of the game. Yet, I am his equal. Does that make me his mistress?_

The thought gave her a thrill.

She saw the doors to the balcony and grinned.

Turning she stepped into place that would put her in clear view, as he stepped through the packed revelers and stopped a few feet away.

They stared at each other, an impasse.

_Or was it?_

She let his eyes rove over her and work their way up to meet hers.

It felt like in that moment the universe held its breath.

Her lip curled up, and with a sensual roll of a hip, she pivoted and went to the balcony door, pushing it open and slipping outside, never taking her eyes from him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The temptress was there suddenly in front of him.

She was slender but curved in all the right places, long legged, peaches and cream skin, her heels put them at almost equal height. Dark shiny chocolate colored hair, and eyes flashing green.

_I've seen those eyes before, I know I have. Who are you, I ask again._

Her expression was one that if he didn't know better, she seemed to have heard his thoughts.

She turned slowly her eyes staying on his, as she opened the door to his private balcony and stepped outside.

He followed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She leaned over the ledge and took in the view. Below her and as far as she could see under the light of the full moon, the great maze unfurled itself.

It was sentient, she knew. She could feel it's pulsing life. It's magic was in her veins as surely as it's own pathways. It called her, sang to her, loved her as it's own. She could never deny her deep connection to this place. A connection borne from a long ago wish of a teenage girl.

She heard the click as the door opened and shut behind her. The click of boots approaching from behind. She felt him use his magic, no, _their _magic to lock the door behind him.

Her blood heated as he approached.

A gloved hand reached around her waist as the warmth of him pressed into her back. She almost climaxed then and there, he excited her so that a single touch was almost enough.

She could not deny herself this. To deny her desire, her need, when she felt she would die without it, without him. She could never do it. It was too much.

It was overwhelming her senses. She was barely containing the magic she had used to conceal her identity from him.

"Well, little one, as you wanted, I've followed your lure, like a fish on a hook. Now, do you mind telling me who you are and how you managed to breach all my defenses, enter my castle, and disrupt my Samhain celebrations?"

"I..." her throat was so tight, she could barely speak.

"Cat got your tongue?" He growled into her ear.

She pushed her hips back and found him rock hard against her ass.

"Ahhh...so that is what you desire. I am inclined to give it to you. You are beautiful, and Samhain is the time for it."

She turned in his arms and pulled him for forward, his mouth crashing into hers.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Her sudden move took him by surprise, but he took control of the situation. Tipping her slightly back, he held the back of her head and plundered her more than willing mouth with his own. His cock throbbed almost painfully as she gave her mouth over to his.

He turned her and pushed her against the wall. Her legs lifted and wrapped around his waist and he grinned against her lips.

"My my my, you are quite the little seductress. Please, may I remove your mask so that I may behold your face?"

He felt her pause and still.

_If I let him_ _ see me, the game will be over._

She managed to find her voice." No, please, I just.. I need you. Need _this. _But... "

" You want to remain a mystery."

She nodded. "Just for now. Please?"

He tightened his grip and moved them again, and she felt herself pushed backwards. She gasped as she hit something soft.

He got on the bed and straddled her with his knees as he took off his jacket. "Who am I to deny a wish?" then he was kissing her, touching her, removing their clothing. All but her mask, as she asked.

He wrapped his lips around one nipple and sucked as he pushed her panties down and cupped her sex.

She moaned when he ran a finger down her slit then eased it between finding her clit and circling it with just the tip.

He removed his mouth from her breast. "Mmm..sweetling, you are so wet for me. I need to taste you. Would you like that?"

"Gods yes." she sighed.

He slid her underwear down and off, spread her legs and lay bewteen.

Her knees trembled when she felt his hot breath against her damp folds.

With a swipe of his tongue she arched, and when he starting kissing her erect bud her hips wouldn't stay still, the sensation was so great.

He delved into her, slipping two fingers into her tight channel as he relentlessly sucked and licked her clit. It didn't take long for her juices to flow over his fingers as she came long and hard under his minstrations.

When her release passed she could barely move. His mouth worked its way up until he was kissing her once more.

"I was correct in my judgment that would would taste so sweet as you came on my mouth. Delicious." He told her between kisses.

She wrapped her arms around him and rolled him to his back, then sat up, her wet core rubbing against his erection.

He waited for her to mount him, but instead she wiggled her body down until she was facing his pulsing cock.

" Do you mind?" she asked, looking up at him with those huge questioning green eyes. He liked there was a glint of cruelty and smugness in them.

_Not quite so innocent. Confident, but willing to play the ingenue. She asks already knowing my answer._

"Not at all. Feel free, sweetling. I won't stop you."

She took him in her mouth, showing expertise that he didn't quite expect despite her clothing. There had been something innocent even in her seduction.

Yet, she knew all the right places, he soon found out. She knew how he liked to touched, how to suck him at the right pace, to move her tongue just under the head of his cock and that if she gently squeezed his balls as she took him into her mouth it would drive him to near madness with need.

She knew to barely take him in and suck the head softly and massage him at just the right pressure.

_This one I may keep, for a while, anyway. _He thought as the head of him hit the back of her throat.

He groaned when she stopped.

"I need you to fuck me. Now." She said.

His brow lifted. "What a vixen you are, my mysterious beauty."

He sat up and she grabbed him and kissed him. He willingly joined in.

She stopped and moved over to his side and got on her knees, grabbing hold of the ornate headboard.

"You certainly know what you want, love. Not that I'm complaining."

He got behind her and she pushed her knees further apart as far as she could, her lovely ass in the air.

Reaching under, he found her dripping and ready.

He didn't hesitate and slid into her up to the hilt, pulled back and forward again, letting her adjust, taking his time.

"Just do it." She hissed and pushed back, Impaling herself.

He couldn't stop himself, he knew he should be slower, but he couldn't. He was compelled by something powerful to couple with this woman.

He grabbed her hips and picked up rhythm, soon he was pumping hard and fast as she moaned beneath him and pushed her body back against his as hard as he was working his hips to plunge inside of her body. What was happening was becoming beyond him to control.

_She is mine. My mate, yes! _He thought as he took her. He had no idea where the thought came from. It was from somewhere primal, deep inside, beyond his civilized veneer. The feral roots of his kind, urging him to lay claim to the woman under him. He leaned forward, shoving her hair out of the way, and bit into the skin of her neck, without thinking, or even really knowing why.

A scream escaped her as she felt his sharp teeth break her flesh. But she _liked _it. More than liked it. Loved it, expected it.

It pushed her over the edge as her walls tightened around him and she came once more. She heard him gasp.

Her climax came as a few drops of her blood were in his mouth. The feeling and taste of it was the point of no return for him, and he felt the pull in his groin as he began to release inside of her, spilling himself deeply, and it seemed to go on far longer than he had ever experienced before.

When it was almost over, something broke, some strange magic, and her name, her face, her memory flooded his senses.

A moment later she collapsed under him and he slid from her body, then lay down next to her, gently turning her to face him.

Slowly he reached behind her head and pulled the ribbon, her mask falling between them.

"Sarah... "

She opened her eyes when he said her name.

"Jareth." she whispered.

"Good evening wife. It's safe to say your little Samhain spell worked." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned sexily.

They laughed and snuggled together. "Mmmm, it did. I do so enjoy our little games." Sarah answered as she wrapped a leg over his body.

"You are quite the enchantress precious. Good thing no one else was caught up in your magic." His hands wandered over her face, shoulder, down further to more private places. Making her sigh and wiggle about as his fingers slid over her slick flesh.

"Mmmm... Would you punish me if they did. Not like I would go with it, but it's nice to know I still have it after all these years."

He growled and pounced. "Yes, I would punish you, in the most delightful of ways. I assure you, you still have it."

Finding herself once more on her back, Jareth on top of her, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around him, caressing his growing erection. "Can I have this?"

The Goblin King was momentarily distracted by her hand, but snapped out of it. "Just so you know, you never have to ask."

"Happy Samhain, my love." The Goblin Queen replied with a cheeky smile.

It was indeed.

~Fin~


End file.
